ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Call of the Wolf
Story Jane wakes up, with chains holding her up above the ground. Nailah approaches, snarling. Nailah: My prey. You have been irritating me for a while. Fighting my drones and resisting me. Jane: Hey, if I could remove this thing off my wrist, then I would! I don’t even want this thing! Nailah: And I have tried to remove it without killing you. I was going to allow you live a scarred, terrified life. But now, I’ll have to use you in a different manner. Nailah walks around Jane, who turns her head to watch. She sees Nailah approaching a Technowarg. Jane: (Nervously) What are you going to do with that? Nailah: My vassal informed me that one of these exoskeletons merged with a human. A feature I was unaware that I had installed in it. But, it is the most useful feature. The two of you will become one, and I will control the Omnitrix. Jane: Huh, wait! Please! Stop! The Technowarg launches forward, attaching onto Jane’s body. She screams, as it connects to her nervous system, the head merging with hers. Nailah has an evil smile. End Scene Lucy is on her cell phone, anxious. Lucy: Hey Jane. It’s me. Again. Listen, I’m really sorry about what happened the other night. But that’s no reason to skip school. Just, give me a call, okay? She hangs up, putting the phone away. She then pulls out a Plumbers’ badge, calling on it. Rook: (Over badge) Rook Blonko. Lucy: Rook, it’s Lucy. Rook: Ah, Lucy! How is the mission going? Lucy: Ssh! Don’t ask about that! Anyway, I need your help. Jane isn’t responding to my calls, and she wasn’t at school today. You think you could help me look for her, just to make sure? Rook: It would be my honor. I shall be down shortly. Lucy: Thanks. Lucy hangs up, giving a sigh of relief. Voice: Are you talking about Jane Smith? Lucy jumps, seeing Ben approaching. Lucy: Oh, hi! Uh, yeah, I was talking about Jane Smith. She’s a close friend, and we had a bit of a fight last night. Just want to make sure she’s alright. Ben: I’ll help you out. Jane’s a friend of mine, too. Name’s Ben. Lucy: (Gasps) You’re Ben?! Oh, Jane definetely was short on the details! Ben: She talked about me? Lucy: Oh yeah, she, ugh! Can’t talk about this now! Let’s go! The two run off, as Michael comes out from behind a tree. Michael: Plumber, secret mission? A possible threat. End Scene Ben: So, you’re a Plumber too? Lucy, Ben and Rook are walking through downtown, Rook holding out scanner. Rook: Yes. And you are the grandson of the great Max Tennyson. Ben: Yeah, I don’t like to brag about it. But it does make me a bit like a superhero. Lucy: So, do you have powers or anything? Ben raises his hand, glowing with mana. He has a smug smile on his face. Lucy: Sweet. The scanner starts beeping rapidly, Rook looking at the readings. Rook: Interesting. These readings are almost identical to the readings that Tiffany gave after she was merged with the Technowarg exoskeleton. Ben: Technowarg? Lucy: Almost identical? Rook: Well, this indicates that there is another Technowarg Human hybrid. Besides Tiffany, that is. Lucy: Who else would be? Jane in the Technowarg suit crashes down, scratching at the group. Ben raises a mana shield, and spin kicks with an extended mana leg, pushing Jane back. Rook: Cyborg located. Lucy: Is that? Jane: That voice, Lucy! Help! The suit forces Jane to pounce at Lucy, as Rook activates his Proto-Tool, firing energy shots. Jane takes them with no harm, as she pounces. Lucy turns into sludge, stretching her arm and knocking Jane away. Lucy: Sorry about that! Ben: Uh, is there anything we can do? Ben’s feet glows with mana, as he gains a speed boost, running around Jane. He forms mana whips, trying to hold Jane down. Jane pulls through, pulling Ben in, kicking him away. He crashes into the ground, as Rook fires energy shots. Lucy: Jane, fight it! You can do it! Jane: It’s locked into my nervous system. I can’t stop it! Rook: We must find the culprit behind this! Perhaps he has an override code. Nailah: Hate to say it, but she doesn’t. The group looks up, seeing Nailah on a roof. Nailah: The Technowarg obeys my command, and will do so until its death. That is what will cause your death. Nailah howls, as Jane charges again, pouncing at Ben. Ben forms a mana dome, protecting them from the attack. Rook: By the order of the Plumbers, I command you to stand down! Nailah: Ah, Plumber. Bring him to me. I feel like feasting on Plumber bones tonight. Jane scratches at the mana dome, breaking it. She charges and sucker punches Rook, knocking the wind out of him. Jane then picks Rook up, and jumps up to the roof. Nailah fires a sonic howl, deafening Lucy and Ben. When the howl ends, the two look up, seeing the enemy was gone. Lucy: Uragh! Now how are we going to find them?! Ben looks at the ground, then turns his head, something catching his eye. He sees the Proto-Tool on the ground. He picks it up, trying to turn it on. Ben: Ugh! If only I knew how this worked! Lucy: Can you use your powers to track them or something? Ben: I’ve never tried it. (He looks at the Proto-Tool.) But I might be able to sense Rook’s energy from his weapon. Ben closes his eyes, as the Proto-Tool glows with mana. It floats into the air, as Ben opens his eyes, glowing with mana. Ben: I’ve got him! Come on! Ben runs off, Lucy following. End Scene Rook is tied up in chains, struggling to break free. Nailah walks over, scratching at Rook’s armor. Nailah: Proto-tech armor. A pain to bite through. It’s sorta like your Earth lobsters. You have to break it out of its shell before you can eat the tender meat inside. Isn’t that right, Omnitrix wielder? Jane is groaning, trying to resist. Nailah licks her chops, as she goes to bite Rook. Rook’s foot gets loose, as he kicks Nailah in the jaw, her recoiling back. She snarls, and snaps at him. A mana disc hits Nailah, her attention turning towards the door. Ben and Lucy storm in, Ben’s speed increasing. Nailah: Wipe them out! Jane is forced to attack, scratching at Ben. Ben jumps and runs on the ceiling, going over and charging Nailah. Lucy stretches her body, catching Jane’s arms, as the Technowarg struggles to break free. Lucy: Come on, Jane! You can fight it! You’re one of the strongest people I know. You’ve got to fight it! Jane: (Straining) The, Omnitrix. Ben forms mana blades, cutting the chains and freeing Rook. Nailah pounces, as Ben forms a shield, it broken by Nailah’s claws, causing him to skid away. Ben: I believe this is yours. Ben tosses the Proto-Tool to Rook. Rook activates it, forming an energy blade. Rook: Now, stand down, lowlife! Rook charges in, as his blade clashes with Nailah’s claws. Nailah punches at Rook, who ducks and kicks at her, as she jumps. Nailah fires a sonic howl, pinning Rook to the ground. Ben jumps and forms a mana shield, ramming Nailah out of the sky. Lucy’s sludge slips under the exoskeleton, trying to push its way out. Jane tries to pull away, as Lucy forms a sludge mallet, forcing it to open up even more. The right claw opens, revealing the Omnitrix. Lucy forms a sludge hand, grabbing the Omnitrix. Lucy: How do I activate it?! Jane: The buttons. Lucy presses the buttons, causing the face plate to shoot up. Lucy slaps it down, as Jane transforms. Her skin turns red, as she grows in size, the exoskeleton starting to tear and break on her. A second pair of arms grows out of her sides, damaging the exoskeleton even more. She’s wearing a pink and black outfit, with pink eyes. The Omnitrix is on her belt. Four Arms reaches onto her back, tearing the exoskeleton off her back. She then squishes it between her hands, grinning. Four Arms: Ah! Finally! Ben and Rook are pinned to the ground, Nailah holding them down. She’s snarling, as she goes to bite. Four Arms grabs her from behind, throwing her. Nailah regains her balance, landing on her feet. Nailah: Bah! How’d you get free?! Four Arms: I’ve got good friends. Four Arms charges at Nailah, who jumps over Four Arms, kicking her into the wall. Four Arms breaks through, as Nailah charges on all fours. She jumps through the hole, as Four Arms catches her with two arms, using the other two arms to punch Nailah, sending her crashing into the ceiling. Nailah falls, as Four Arms stands to slam her arms into Nailah. Nailah catches the attack, spinning and kicking Four Arms in the face, her stumbling back. Nailah lands on her feet, as she charges again. Nailah: Ah, such strength. Perhaps I should just rip your arm off, take the Omnitrix by force. Four Arms: Good luck with that. Four Arms claps her hands together, creating a shockwave that slams into Nailah’s chest, sending her flying. Lucy then forms behind her, wrapping around Nailah. Nailah: What?! Get off me! Ben uses mana, binding Nailah’s hands together. Rook comes down from the ceiling, putting handcuffs on Nailah. Rook: You have the right to remain silent, or if you are a telepath, the right to restrain from all thoughts! Lucy: I’m pretty sure she’s not a telepath. Rook: I will handle it from here, thanks. Rook takes Nailah away, continuing to read her her rights. Four Arms reverts. Ben: Alright. Being a Plumber seems so cool! Jane: Thank you guys, for everything. Lucy: Hey, that’s what are friends are for. Now, let’s get you cleaned up. Characters * Jane Smith * Lucy Mann * Michael Morningstar * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko Villains * Nailah * Technowarg Aliens Used * Four Arms (first appearance) Trivia * Nailah, this story's version of Vilgax, is arrested. * Jane is merged with a Technowarg, but is freed. * Michael reveals an ulterior motive, upon learning of Lucy's "mission." Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Warg Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Darkstar Arc